


At the Gates

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, One Night Stands, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Finn has been shaking people down at the Goodneighbor gates for years, and little surprises him. At least, until a vault dweller walks in and shakes up his life.





	At the Gates

**Author's Note:**

> I love Finn. I am Finn trash and I'm okay with it. I missed that man and needed to write another piece for him. :)

The creaking hinges of the Goodneighbor gate were like a fucking dinner bell for Finn. Just like the mutts outside recognized the footsteps of their next meal, Finn knew that creaking meant another mark was walking into his territory.

And one look at the girl who stumbled in had his lips pulling into a smirk. She was small, thin, shaking hands clutching at a pipe pistol that wouldn't wound a radroach at point blank. She wore a vault suit, filthy and smudged with so much dirt the blue, had mostly turned brown. A bruise rested on the side of her face, and one eye had swollen shut.

Talk about an easy mark.

"Hold up there, sugar. First time in Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without insurance."

She jerked her gaze up to his, but her shoulders stayed lowered and hunched. "What kind of insurance?"

Fuck, it was too easy some days, wasn't it? Sometimes he had to work for shit, had to really put on the tough guy thing. Not an act, because he was tough. He could take anything he wanted, but why when they'd hand it over? Only an idiot would go with violence when a good threat did the trick.

"Personal protection, like you hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, blood "accidents'." He had the words down by then, had fucking made them into an artwork.

Hancock didn't love when he pulled this shit, but could a junkie chem-dealer really say shit. How many had overdosed on his fucking watch? How many got robbed while they slept? Hancock liked to pretend to be 'for the people, of the people' but he fucker slept in the fancy house while the rest of 'em slept where ever they could steal for the night.

The girl reached, and his hand went to the pistol on his hip. She wasn't going for her gun, though. Her trembling hands went to the pack at her hip, where she withdrew a leather pouch that jangled.

Ah, the sweet sound of clinking caps. He caught it when she tossed it.

"We're good?"

The heft of the bag said there were a few hundred caps, at least. Not a bad haul, and he was even pretty fucking surprised someone else hadn't gotten hold of it first. "Yeah, sugar, we're good."

She walked past him, giving him a wide fucking margin, keeping her ass a good five feet away. She kept him in front of her the whole way until she was half-way down the alleyway, headed toward the Memory Den before she turned her back on him.

And she was even better looking from that angle. That ass was made for shit like the vault suit. Damn, he wanted to get on his knees and worship that ass.

He let out a chuckle before he clamped his cigarette between his lips again. Girl was gonna tuck tail and run the moment she caught her breath.

Too bad, he'd love to see what else he could get from her.

#

The banging on his door had Finn groaning. He ignored it at first, willing to let them fuck off. He'd taken one of the side warehouses for his place, and people knew well enough to leave it be, to leave him be.

Sometimes some asshole looking to hire him, like he was still a merc, would show up. Sometimes the neighborhood watch would show up asking shit.

Right then, though? He'd had his hand wrapped around his cock as he'd pictured that fucking vaultie. He'd been at a good part of the fantasy, too. Girl had been in his lap, arms around his shoulders, bouncing on his cock. He'd pictured those tits of hers, close enough he could have tasted 'em.

So, yeah, whoever was at the door could fuck off; he was busy.

At least, he was until the lock popped and the door opened.

Finn would have reached for his pistol if he hadn't recognized the person who strolled in.

"Fucking busy," he muttered, slowing his stroking to a lazy up and down.

Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. "Really, Finn? What are you, sixteen?"

"Ain't neither of us that young. You here for some reason or just for a show?"

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. I'm well past the age where watching some boy play with himself is interesting. I'm here about the girl you shook down earlier."

"What a coincidence. I'm here for the same reason." Finn winked and stroked himself again, impressed Daisy could manage a conversation like this.

Of course, nothing shook Daisy. Leaders, they came and went. Daisy was the real backbone of the city, the thing nothing could take down.

Hell, even Finn gave her all the space the bitch wanted. No one who tangled with her came out of it alive.

She wasn't flashy, not like Hancock, not like Finn, and yet anyone who crossed her didn't last long.

"Believe it or not, not everything had to do with your pathetic cock."

"It's not-"

"-Put on some pants. You need to see something."

"You ain't leaving till I do, are you?"

"No, I'm not, and I doubt this face is going to let you get off, so why not you just humor me so we can both scrub this memory from our heads."

Finn let his head drop back on the couch for a moment, then released his cock. "You gonna give me some privacy?"

"Nope. Already saw everything, and I'm not impressed. Pants, now."

Finn groaned once more before he did what Daisy said. It'd be less painful to just go along with her.

It left them downstairs, street level, Daisy to his left. She was smaller than he was, less intimidating physically, and yet he suspected she was a far bigger threat. Funny how shit worked out sometimes.

"You going to tell me what's up with this little outing?"

Daisy took his arm and pulled him to the far side of Goodneighbor, the area with the shacks and the filthy mattresses for drifters to sleep.

Lot of cities didn't put that shit out there, but Hancock had been a drifter at one time. He knew what it meant during a radstorm to have shelter, no matter how shitty. People with nowhere else to go slept there. The junkies too far gone, the hookers who couldn't afford rooms to turn tricks in at the Rexford. People with nowhere else to go.

Some of 'em never made it through the night.

"Yeah, I've seen the asshole of Goodneighbor before. You got a point?"

Daisy thrust her finger at the mattress in the corner. In the bed, a small body rested beneath a dingy blanket. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see past the darkness.

Fuck.

"What is she doing there?"

"What do you think? You took all her caps. Where else was she going to sleep?"

"Figured she'd kept some. No one hands over everything they got."

"Well, I guess you scared her good enough, she did. I expect you to fix this, Finn Jameson."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Daisy pressed one finger into the center of his chest hard enough he might have a bruise come tomorrow. "I don't care, but this is your fault. The girl is way too young and green to be sleeping out here like this. This was your fault; you fix it." She didn't wait for a response before she turned on her heel and left him there.

Finn scrubbed his hand over his face as he watched the girl, huddled beneath the blanket, back to the wall, curled into a ball.

Ah fuck. The blanket trembled.

Great. Like he couldn't feel like any more of a dick. Hell, he didn't even know he was capable of feeling bad anymore.

"Yeah, fuck, you see her? Tight body like that would feel good between us." The slurred voice to Finn's left had his jaw tightening.

An answer came in an equally fucked up voice. "You cover her mouth, yeah? Hancock gets stabby when girls start screaming."

Finn reached for his pistol only to find he'd left it. Right, because Daisy had made him zip his hard cock into a pair of pants in a hurry.

That was okay, though. A threat was better than a punch any day.

Finn turned on the two assholes, drifters he didn't notice, ones he'd never bothered to take notice of. "You two talking about the vaultie?"

The first man who'd spoken wavered on his feet, grinning to show his chem-rotted teeth. "Yeah, we are. You calling dibs? Because we don't mind sloppy seconds, so you take a turn, and we'll go afterward."

Finn smiled back, leaning in close. "Let me make myself clear. Anything you touch that girl with, I'll slice off and feed to the mutts outside the gates. Got it?"

The men's eyes went wide, and they stumbled back, beer saturated apologies on their lips.

Finn rolled his shoulders to ease the tension. Well, fuck. He'd thought that he'd just pay for a fucking room for the vaultie, but with men like that sniffing around?

Clair didn't exactly have security, and the locks on the room doors were a fucking joke.

If anything happened to her, Daisy would get a lot better acquainted with Finn's dick, and it wouldn't be pleasant for him.

Not to mention, despite him wanting to pretend it wasn't true, he did feel guilty as he watched her shake.

He walked over and crouched beside her. "Hey, sugar, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open before she yanked backward. Course, since she'd placed herself against the wall of the shack, she managed only to smack her head against the wall.

What a disaster.

How the fuck did the girl get to her age alive?

She wrapped her fingers around her head, hissing and rocking.

Finn laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, look, you ain't sleeping the fuck out here."

"I didn't have any other options."

"Here's a trick for the future. Keep some caps sewn into your outfit, some in your shoes, some in your pack. That way you get robbed, you still have some caps to your name."

She winced as she pulled her hands away from the back of her head. "Well, I guess I never got the memo on how to deal with being robbed. Are you done trying to be a good citizen after you were the one to rob me?"

"Nah, ain't done yet. Let's go; you're crashing at my place tonight."

Her eyes widened, the whites appearing around those fucking blue eyes, the ones just like her suit. "I don't think so. You might have gotten me to hand over my caps, but don't think I'll just. . . that I'll. . . "

The lights of the street caught the red on her cheeks.

"Ain't looking to fuck you. I mean, I wouldn't say no, but not about to force you. However, since I did this to you, someone I don't want to cross said I needed to fix it. So, you'll sleep at my place where I'm sure you're safe, then I'll see your tight ass off in the morning, safe and sound, and my balls will stay exactly where they are."

She pressed her lips together for a moment. "You really won't try anything?"

"Oh, I'll try plenty. I'll just take no for an answer. You got a name?"

"Nora."

Finn got to his feet and stuck his hand out for her. "Well, Nora, let's get you off the street."

She took his hand, let him pull her to her feet. "Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

"You telling me you don't go home with men unless you know their name?" He huffed out a laugh. "Ain't that surprised. You strike me as a goody-two-shoes. Name is Finn. Now, quit arguing and let's go."

Nora picked up her backpack and pulled it over her shoulder, then followed him.

Well, the night was looking up.

#

Nora moved around his place like a stray cat. Light footsteps, quick to jerk her gaze around, on edge.

Fucking pretty girl, but skittish.

Then the memory of the two men, of the close call she'd had, the one she didn't even know about had him cranking his hands into fists. Probably not the first time she'd had that sort of issue, and other times he might not have had people like him around to stop it.

Yeah, he was an asshole. He was a thief, and a thug, and a liar, and a killer when he had to be. He wasn't a fucking rapist, though. That shit was below even him.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head, but the rumble of her stomach spoke louder. That blush colored her cheeks again. "Guess so."

He laughed before going to the dresser where he stored most of his food. He didn't keep much on hand. He couldn't cook worth shit, more of a buy something from the Third Rail sort of man. Still, seemed like Nora had had enough of the Goodneighbor hospitality, so he'd make do.

Finn picked up a pack of Fancy Lad Cakes. A good sugar rush could fix about anything. He tossed 'em onto the table before setting a beer down. "Sit. Eat."

Nora stared at the chair but didn't move.

"You got a problem with that? Bet it ain't the worst thing you've been forced to eat, sugar."

"I don't think I should be drinking with a man I don't know."

"Afraid?"

She pulled her shoulders back, but he didn't miss the tremble in her hands. She lifted that stubborn little chin of hers and scooted past him, then sat in the chair.

The wrapper crinkled as she opened the cakes, then pulled out half of them and pushed them across the table.

Finn chuckled. So, maybe she wasn't tough, but she was fucking stubborn. He took the seat across the table from her after grabbing himself a beer. "So, how long you been topside?"

"Topside?" Powder sugar stuck to her lips.

"Yeah, out of that little hidey-hole vault you crawled out of. Couldn't have been long, not with how out of your element you are out here."

"A week." She frowned, fingers wrapping around the beer. "God, has it only been a week? It feels like so much longer."

"Ain't a surprise. Pegged you as fresh meat the second you walked through those gates."

"Fresh meat? Is that why you took all my caps?"

"Nah. I'd have taken 'em no matter what, sugar."

"So you're just an opportunist."

"Pretty much. Guess what, though, everyone is either an opportunist or a mark. You better get smart enough to decide which you want to be. Consider that a bit of friendly advice."

"I only take friendly advice from friends."

He laughed at the suspicion in her face. "Fair enough. Where was that sass at the gates, huh?"

Nora sighed, gaze dropping to her food. She picked at the cake in front of her, popping tiny crumbs into her mouth. "This world sucks."

"Ain't so bad once you get the hang of it."

"Sure, if you can get past the roaches the size of dogs, and the hounds to the size of bears, and let's not even get started on what the bears look like." She folded her arms on the table and dropped her head onto them.

Damn, that was one unhappy girl. Then again, he couldn't blame her. World was hard on soft people, and she was really fucking soft.

He got out of the chair and walked over, then crouched next to her. "Come on now, cheer up."

"Why?"

"Cause shit could be a lot fucking worse. You got a safe place to sleep for the night, got all your limbs, and you got some charming company, too."

She turned her head so her cheek rested on her arm. "You're charming, now?"

He laughed, then pushed the beer closer. "I will be after a few more of these."

"It'll take a truckload of these."

"Trust me, smart-ass, I got enough we ain't running out anytime soon." He leaned in, tilted his head enough to drag his tongue over the corner of her lips where powdered sugar sat.

She sucked in a surprised breath, but fuck if she didn't lean in closer.

Some part of Finn, that decent part he'd spent his life trying to strangle, screamed to knock this shit off. Girl had been through enough, and some of it because of him. He didn't need to be trying to get into that vault suit of hers.

He pulled back, his hand going to the back of his neck to rub away the tension there from his stupid fucking choice. "Got a bed through that door, sugar. Ain't no one going to fuck with you here tonight."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I am. I stay any longer, and I'm gonna try to get inside you and I’m pretty fucking sure you'll let me."

She didn't try to deny it, even though her eyes widened and that blush spread over her cheeks again. "Where are you going?"

"I sleep down those stairs."

"You're going to bed?"

He laughed as he walked out of the room, hand reaching down to adjust the hard-on he'd been sporting since he'd first seen her. "After a long cold fucking shower."

#

Hours later, Finn stared at the ceiling. Didn't matter the number of times he told his cock to fuck off, the idiot still thought it was getting something. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was that tight blue-clad ass, and the way her thighs looked, and how easy it'd be to pull that zipper down and get access to every damned thing he wanted.

Worse?

Girl was only a floor away. Probably sleeping soundly on that bed, all sweet and tempting and begging for someone to take her.

Finn groaned and tossed his arm over his eyes so he didn't wrap a hand around his cock.

He wasn't a teenager. Wasn't about to be jerking off just because of a pretty girl was up the stairs. Sure, he’d done it earlier, or tried before Daisy had fucked it up. Now though, with her under the same roof, it seems far more pathetic.

Just had to make it through the night, get her out on her ass, and he'd find someone better suited to take out his aggression on.

Plenty of skanks at the Third Rail who'd make him forget, the sort who not only could meet his lust but would enjoy every damned moment.

The girl downstairs was too fucking soft for what he wanted, anyway. One bite and she'd go running, probably cry to Daisy, and he'd get castrated.

Nope.

Not risking that shit.

One night. That's all he needed to make it through.

#

The soft creaking of floorboards ah hour later beneath hesitant feet had Finn shifting his arm to peer across the room at Nora, who crept like she could sneak worth a damned.

"You need something, sugar?"

Her hands came forward, wringing them, the soft glow of her pipboy lighting her up. "I couldn't sleep."

"You get in this bed, I think you know damned well you ain't gonna be sleeping. Why don't you take that ass back up those stairs."

She didn't move, her shoulders dropping. "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please, can I stay?"

Finn sat up, using a hand behind him to steady himself. He shifted over to the other side to make rude. "I tried to be a gentleman, huh? Sure, sugar, get in."

Nora slid her pipboy off and set it on the nightstand. She went to her knees on the bed, crawling in beside him. The baggy shirt showed off her legs as she moved, and all he wanted was to tilt his head and see what she was wearing beneath it.

Or preferably, not wearing. Fuck, the idea she might be naked under it? He'd always been a man who liked his weird shit. Girls got naked enough, that shit wasn't that exciting. He'd rather have some fun, lift a skirt, fuck 'em fully clothed. Something filthy about that, something fun.

Nora didn't get beneath the blanket, and when she scooted down to lie flat, the shirt rode up to show her thigh and part of her hip.

Nothing under he could see.

"You ain't a virgin or any bullshit like that, right?" As the words came out, he found a weird desire to hear she was one. He didn't expect it; girl had to be at least twenty-five. Not many virgins at that age, but still. Something about fucking someone innocent and sweet like that?

She shook her head. "I'm not a virgin."

He pushed away the disappointment. Probably for the best. No reason to go making shit more complicated. Fuck a virgin and all of a sudden they started catching feelings.

Finn reached out and set a hand on her hip, pulling her closer. "Good. Ain't gotta go easy on you then." He moved in and took her lips in a punishing kiss.

Nothing like the taste he'd had earlier when he was still trying to restrain himself. Nope. Her getting into the bed had given him free rein.

Well, not really. If she said stop, he'd stop. But he wasn't about to pretend like he was anything other than what he was. No point in that shit.

She sucked in a quick breath before she returned the kiss, hesitant at first. Her lips matched his, slow and careful, but it only took a moment before she caught on, because she lost herself in the same shit he'd already drowned in.

Her hand came to his chest, then slid up to his shoulder. Her fingers dug into the muscles, traced the scars, the imperfections.

He rolled, kicking the blanket away, which let him call into the cradle of her hips.

Her breath caught, and she pulled back when his cock nestled directly against her cunt.

She didn't know he slept naked? The idea would have made him chuckle if he wasn't busy groaning at the feel of her bare cunt.

"Guess you were expecting something, huh?"

She lifted one of her legs, letting her thigh rub against his hip. "I might have been hoping."

"I fuck you over at the gate, and that’s the sort of foreplay you're into?"

"No. I've been taken advantage of by others, and I haven't been in their bed."

Her use of 'taken advantage of' instead of fucked made him grin. Girl was too good for him, too proper. Something about that he liked, like he got to spoil something special.

"So what makes me so fucking special that you're willing to spread your legs for me?"

"Maybe you just lucked out. I'm tired of waiting, and you happen to be the man around when that happened."

Finn reached out and caught her chin, forcing her eyes to his. "You think I can't spot a lie a fucking mile out, sugar? You ain't the type to just fall into bed with people." He rocked his hips forward, letting his cock grind against her clit. Fuck, she was wet.

She arched up, nails burrowing into his shoulders.

"You want to tell me the truth now?"

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of being alone."

"Can't imagine a girl like you has to worry about being alone much." He caught the thigh she lifted up and used it to pull her tighter against him.

"Might surprise you. I don't exactly have the time to deal with complications. You? You're here, and you're easy, and you're not complicated."

He huffed out a hard laugh at that. Made enough sense, he guessed. Girls got hard up just like any man. "How do you know I ain't gonna kill you afterward?"

She lifted her hips to force his cock to press harder against her, a pretty clear plea. "I don't, but you've had plenty of chances to. You might have taken all my caps, but you're still the most honest person I've met. At least I know where I stand with you."

He leaned in to bite down on her earlobe then tug. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't plan on a whole lot of standing after I'm through with you, sugar." Finn pushed into her, her walls giving to take him.

No matter how many times he fucked a girl, he'd never get sick of this. Sure, it was stupid, and his Mama would have smacked him for it, but he liked the way girls gave in. Something about fucking 'em, about sliding into that heat, about the way their bodies just gave it up, he loved it.

And Nora was no different. Heat and tightness surrounded his cock.

A soft whine left her lips, her nails digging into him. Fuck, she was tight.

He let his thumb rub circles on the thigh he still gripped. "Relax. Come on, let me in. You weren't kidding about it being a while, were you?"

Her back arched, hips shifted to get comfortable. Not that he blamed her; wouldn't be the first girl who needed a few deep breaths to take him.

Still, might be the first time he cared.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, then distracted her with a kiss.

Her cunt tightened and loosened around him like she could push him out. Fuck that. He rocked forward, inching in nice and slow. The deeper he kissed her, the more she relaxed, and before long her hips arched toward him instead of away.

"Good girl," he groaned against her lips once he'd bottomed out. "Fuck, ain't had a girl like you in a while. Feeling how you squeeze my cock, maybe I should have asked for something other than caps at the gate."

She used the thigh that he held to wrap around his waist and tug him toward her. "Stop talking, Finn."

"First girl who didn't want to talk." He chuckled before he gave in, bracing his weight on his knees and giving one testing thrust.

He didn't go fast, choosing to pull out and then sink back into her hard and deep. Any fucker could jackrabbit into a girl; that shit was boring. Might as well just use his hand if he was gonna use her like a fuck doll.

Nah, he planned on driving her right to that edge, on watching that sweet exterior come apart. He wanted to hear filthy words on her lips, when she was so turned on that she didn't give a fuck about appearances or about being proper or anything.

She kept that leg tight around him, and it didn't give him any space to get to her clit, to toy with her. Instead, he angled his hips on each thrust, paying attention to the bite of her nails, to the hitch of her breath. Every sound she made, ever time her cunt squeezed down on him, it told him what she liked.

Girl wasn't the sort to say shit, he'd bet. She wasn't the type to shove his face to her cunt, to demand he go faster, harder. Fine by him, he liked a bit of a hunt.

Her gasp said he'd hit a good spot, so he repeated the motion while he shoved his free hand under her shirt to palm her tit. Her nipple poked into his palm, making him want to dip his head down and take it into his mouth.

Fuck, everything she did made him fantasize. He pictured pulling her into one of the alleyways and fucking her, hand over her mouth so they didn't get caught. He thought about pulling her into his lap in the Third Rail at a table, making her take him while it looked to everyone else like they were just sitting there. He wanted to drop to his knees and lick her cunt until she screamed his name.

When was the last time he'd wanted shit from anyone?

He might have put himself on Hancock's bad side by taking her caps, but shit was worth it if it brought them there.

At the first sense of tightening, that warning that said he was close, he pulled out of her.

Nora used her grip on him to try and pull him back, a needy whimper on her lips.

He laughed but disentangled himself, then pulled her shirt off and slid down the bed and her body. He let his teeth rake over one hard nipple, tugging at it until her back lifted off the bed and her hands went to the grasp the back his head.

Guess the girl didn't mind the biting. Good, Daisy might not kill him.

Even if she did? He was starting to think it would be worth it. Hell, if the last thing he got to do was fuck her, he might just call it a good life.

He released her nipple and moved down the rest of the way, scraping her teeth over her hip bone, then settled between her spread thighs.

Some people talked about sunsets or landscapes as being sights worth seeing, but the spread legs of a willing woman? Fuck, he'd take that over any sunset.

Finn drug his tongue through her folds, tasting her cunt and probably some of his pre-come. Not that he cared about that. Shit like that didn't matter to him. The only reason he planned on going down on her before he came was that he wanted to be able to roll over and relax afterward.

That shit was pure self-interest.

He set a hand on the inside of her thigh and pressed her legs open wider. No reason to have a feast in a fucking vice. He liked to spread out, liked to have room.

Nora laid back flat, and when her hips shifted too much, he laid his forearm across her hips to keep her still. She didn't have the muscle on her to throw him, and damn if that didn't have his dick desperate to get back into her.

She gasped, her breath unsteady as he swiped his tongue over her clit, his lips playing with it. He latched his lips around her and sucked hard, rewarded with her bucking against his arm.

He ground his cock against the mattress as he ate her cunt, letting himself have free-reign. While he drove her toward an orgasm, he didn't chase it. He nipped at her folds, fucked into her cunt with a pointed tongue, lapped at her clit. Each touch got a reaction, so he just enjoyed himself, did as he wanted, kept her pinned for his pleasure.

Too soon, her fingers dug into the bed, fisting the blanket in them, her hips rolling what little they could as she came.

He moved back to watch, her chest pushed up, tits out, her cunt twitching. Fuck, he sort of wished he'd had his dick in her when she'd done that, bet it would have felt fucking great.

Next time.

He frowned. Would there be a next time? He wasn't next time sort of man, and she didn't seem like the type who'd want a next time from the likes of him.

He pushed aside the thought and moved over her, plunging back into her despite the way her body kept cranking down, even as she shoved his chest because of how damned sensitive she was.

Perfect.

She squirmed beneath him, but he pinned her with his larger body. Her nails dug into his ribs, but the sting only drove him on.

"You feel fucking nice," he groaned.

She moved one hand to the back of his neck and yanked him down to her lips. If she cared about her own wetness on her lips, she didn't show it. If anything, she moaned after the first taste and deepened the kiss.

He fucked her hard this time, having already taken care of her, able to just chase his own release. Between the way she licked her own taste from his lips and the way her body kept tightening down around him, he didn't last long.

He buried himself as deep as he could before he spilled into her. Fuck knew there wasn't a lot of come when a man got off, but some stupid part of him always felt like he'd filled up a woman, like he'd claimed her. And damn, he liked that idea right then.

How many others had gotten to this little vault dweller? Not many, if he had to guess.

He shuddered as he felt her lips moving in gentle kisses against his throat. Ah, he'd been distracted enough to break their kiss, he guessed.

She arched against when he pulled out of her, her hands squeezing at his biceps.

"Easy, sugar." Finn kissed her temple before rolling off her and to his back beside her.

She drew her legs together and sat up, gaze on the door. "Guess I should probably go."

"Why?"

"Because this is a one-night-stand."

He set an arm behind his head, gaze moving over her back, over the ridges of her spine. She was thin, and he got the strange urge to get her something to eat.

He shook the urge away. "One-night-stand, sugar. Night ain't over. Lay down and we'll deal with shit in the morning, huh?"

She twisted until she faced him, though she kept her arms around her like she was shy, like he hadn't seen it all already. "I'm leaving in the morning. I've got things to do that don't involve staying here."

He sat up, not bothering with the whole hiding shit. "I ain't asking you to stay any longer than the night. Don't think I'm the sort who is gonna hand over my balls just because you've got a nice cunt. Still, we had some fun, could still have some more until morning, if that's what you want. If not, head back upstairs. I'm gonna go get a drink while you decide." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he got out of the bed and left the room.

He headed upstairs, getting two cans of water and hesitating at her pack which sat on the floor. He pictured her sleeping on that fucking mattress outside, those assholes waiting for a chance.

He drug his hand over his head.

Fucking hell.

When he got back upstairs, Nora was still in the bed. She'd gotten beneath the covers, and while a blush covered her cheeks, and she avoided his gaze, he had to admit, he liked her there.

When was the last time he'd walked into his room and had a woman in his bed, waiting for him?

Fuck, it had been years.

And this girl? Oh, she looked good there.

He grinned and handed off the water before crawling into the bed beside her.

They took another few rounds before falling sleep. Seemed she was hard up for attention, given how needy she was. He had scratches down his back, she had red marks on her skin from his stubble, and he'd fallen asleep wrapped around her small body, his hand cupped between her legs.

He fell into a deep sleep fast, but then again, fucking a pretty girl was the sort of thing to wear someone out, he guessed.

#

Light streamed through the window, though given the angle, it had to be at least noon.

Finn reached out to drag Nora against him and talk her into another go, or at least a few more hours of rest.

His hand patted an empty spot, forcing him to crack open an eye.

Gone.

He rolled over, moving to a sitting position. He knew without going anywhere she'd left. Snuck out in the morning instead of facing him.

First girl he'd wanted to stick around had left. Didn't that just figure?

Not that he could blame her. She had shit to do that didn't include a lowlife like him around.

He'd given her the only shit he was good for. A quick fuck, a warm bed, and the caps he'd put back into her pack. Not just the ones he'd gotten off her, either. Nah, he must have been thinking with his dick, because he'd given her a hell of a lot more. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about her sleeping outside because she was broke.

He hefted himself to his feet, ready to start his own day, to drown out the memory of the girl who'd warmed his bed for the night, the girl he suspected would stick in his head a hell of a lot longer.

Who knew? Maybe they'd cross paths again.

Stranger things had happened. 


End file.
